


Bright Day Mayham

by Bluegamerchick



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Bright day, Gen, Gifts falling from the sky, Higgins being nice again, Welcome to Portia we make no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Junie gets to experience her first ever Bright Day...., with some help from Sam and an unexpected helper.





	Bright Day Mayham

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is squeal to Bloody Nose and Real Talk.
> 
> I do suggest you read that first. But, you can reead this alone if you want to as well.

"Sam! I'll be fine!" Junie agrued as Sam dragged her to her side.

The other didn't really believe her. Sam knew about Junie's condition. While Junie said it wasn't a big deal, she had it for years, Same was still cautious of the girl's safety. Really, everyone was in Portia. No one had every experienced nor met someone who was full on blind. 

"I'm just being safe, Junes. I don't need you to get trampled today." Sam joked.

Junie puffed her cheeks up in annoyance. "I'm not a little kid Sam. Plus, my hearing is very good, so I will be able to hear everyone's footsteps." Junie argued, crossing her arms. Sam couldn't help but sigh. She knew this, everyone knew this already. But, she still worried for Junie getting overwhelmed by the noise. "Just stay by side, and I'll grab us some gifts Junes." Sam said. Junie stomped her foot, but finally agreed. "Fine...." Sam smiled and ruffled her head. 

When the time came, the mayor gave a speech. Everyone listened to it, like usually. Junie on the other hand, was sulking in the background. She couldn't blame Sam for being worried, but it still urked her that she was treating like a child. She was a 25 year old woman for goodness sake! So what if she was blind, she could still hear well, she could still do her job, and she could still fight. So, why now did everyone suddenly get worried for her?

"Usually people only look upset when they get nothing" someone said behind her, causing Junie to jump.

"Higgins, go away. I'm not in the mood." Junie said.

The other didn't seem to care, and contuine to pester her. "Oh, come on, no more fire left in you? Why am I not shocked? It make sense for a lowly builder to lose her steam so quickly" Higgins teased, laughing mostly to himself.

Junie glared at him. "What part of I am not in the mood, do you not get?" She asked, getting annoyed.

Higgins cracked a smile, being to poke at her. "So? What are you gonna do about it, huh? Gonna build a dinky little sword and swatted at me with it?" Junie balled her hands into a fist. She was so tempted to punch this man.

"Higgins, back off!" Sam step in between the two, "Leaves Junes alone you big bully."

Junie groaned. Of course Sam just had to step in. She'll let her fight a killer magician rabbit, but Light forbid if she had to face Higgins alone.

Higgins seem a bit taken back by this. How was he bullying her? The two always had common spats that everyone in town knows about. Did he push it to far? No, he couldn't have, or Junie would punched him square in the jaw. Also, why was Sam being so protective of Junie all of sudden? It made no sense to him. "Tch, whatever." he finally spat out at them both and walked off

"I could have handle that on my own Sam." Junie finally said.

"I know, I was being safe buddy." Sam said, to cheer her up.

It did the complete opposite.

"Well, can you stop being so freaking safe around me? It's getting annoying Sam! I swear sometimes you treat as this big giant fragile vase that a gust of wind could easily break!" Junie stomped her foot down, her fists in balls.

Sam was taken aback by this and raised her hands up. "I'm just being cautious because-"

"Because I'm blind. Yea, I've heard before in my hometown. Everyone was so freaking cautious of me since no one had a clue as what to do with me." Junie interrupted.

Sam let out a sigh. That was one thing she kept forgetting. Junie hated when everyone was so cautious of her when they discovered she was blind. It had gotten so bad, that everyone thought they had to cater to Junie's needs. The Civil Corps were the first of everyone to treat Junie normally. It was mostly the leader of the Corps, he pushed Junie hard. Sam let out a small chuckle, remembering everyone freaking out when Junie decided to spare him. She won in the end of course, and he gave her access to the Hazardous Ruins.

"Sorry kid. It slipped my mind. I know you hate it when everyone is being cautious. But, I'm just worried you might get overwhelmed by the noise." Sam admitted

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you, Sammy" Junie said, hugging the Civil Corps member.

Sam laughed and hugged her back. "I forgive you. Now then, come one Bright Day isn't gonna stop just for us!" Sam said, grabbing her hand.

"What?" Junie was so confused, until she heard the storm of feet. When did Bright Day official start? Junie was so lost

Before she knew it, Sam was dragging her all over the place, trying to grab gifts for the both of them. Junie couldn't help but laugh. She was enjoying herself, trying to grab gifts anytime Sam lead her close to one, sometimes pushing people aside to dive bomb a gift.

The day was getting better and better until, Sam suddenly disappeared. Junie tried listen for her, only for the sound of everyone's s footsteps to overpower her. She shook her head and tried to walk, only to end up getting pushed and falling to the ground. "Oww…" She was pretty sure she scrapped her knees. "Sam! Sammy!" She looked around, only to hear the footsteps, it was hurting her head.

"You ok?" A voice asked.

Junie look towards the voice and nodded. "Yea, just got pushed" She laughed.

She could feel someone grab her and hoist her up. "Woah! Uh-" "Come on, don't need you getting trampled about" the owner of the voice said, holding her hand. Junie was at a lost of words, but only nodded. "Umm..yea. Got it." She said.

Junie could feel the person drag her around, trying to grab gifts with her. She, of course, tried to help them. It was a bit hectic at first, the two would bump heads and snap at each other. After awhile, the two began to work a bit for in harmony. The person and Junie would try and grab gifts together. While, yes, it took longer, it ended up becoming fun. They would sometimes bump into each other, but they would bursts into laughter.

Before anyone knew it, Bright Day was over. The towns folk walked away, carrying boxes of gifts in their hands. Some had already open them, and were carrying the gift item. Junie was sitting on a bench, holding a box she had grabbed. It was the gift she had made for the day. She had grabbed some other things, but those things were a basket and a bar of soap. Junie let out a small sigh and lean back.

"Hey! Junie!" it was the same voice and person who had helped her before hand. Junie looked up at her, and gave them a soft smile. "Oh! Hey! Thanks for earlier." She said. The person shrugged, "It was nothing, but um, hey. I ended up grabbing a gift that I made and I was wondering if you wanted to trade." Junie nodded, "Sure. The same thing happen to me."

The two traded gifts, Junie getting the mysterious person's gift, while they got her's. After that, the two parted ways and Junie was left alone.

She got up and walked back to her workshop, smiling and holding her new gift.

"JUNIE!" Sam called out, running towards the girl.

"Hey, Sammy." Junie said, smiling.

"Are you ok? When I realized I lost you, I freaked out and thought something bad happen." Sam explained, panting a bit

Junie nodded, happily. "Yep! Someone was kind enough to help out the rest of the way, and we even traded gifts when ended up grabbing the gifts we made." Junie said. Sam smiled. "Really? That's neat" Sam said,"OH! You should open it up! I wanna see it!".

Junie ripped it open, and pulled out whatever was inside. Whatever it was, it was very soft. "Looks like a plushie of one of those colorful llamas outside the town" Sam said. Junie couldn't help but, hug the thing, smiling. "I LOVE IT!" She said, bouncing a bit. Sam laughed at Junie's reaction, patting Junie's back a bit. "How fitting for you to get something so colorful and cute"

Unknown to them, Higgins was watching from a far, smiling. "Happy Bright Day twerp" he said to himself. He walked back inside his workshop, wearing Junie's seashell necklace she had made for today.


End file.
